Be once like Sherlock Holmes
by Johanna Holmes
Summary: John had warned Sherlock so many times that he should not wake him up in the middle of the night. So he finally decides to show Sherlock how annoying it can be to live together with somebody like him...


He had warned him. He had said him a hundred times, that he should stop playing his violin in the middle of the night, so that he could finally find his sleep. But no, he had not stopped; Sherlock had still taken his violin during the nights and started playing it. When it happened the last time the time was half past two in the morning.

"Sherlock!"

John ran out of his room and Sherlock stopped playing on his violin as John stood before him.

"It's half past two, John. You are going to wake everybody up when you continue screaming like this." Sherlock answered calmly.

John looked at him for a second in astonishment.

"And why do you wake me up with playing on your violin?" he asked, this time with his normal voice.

"In the night I get all my inspirations." Sherlock replied and sighed sarcastically in a theatrical way.

"You were inspired already four times in this week only!" John said angrily. "I want to sleep at least one night through!"

"You can." Sherlock said unmoved. "You just don't have to wake up."

"This was the last time you woke me up that early, clear?" John now said very seriously. "Otherwise-"

"_Otherwise,_ what?" Sherlock asked mockingly.

John turned around and went back to his room.

"You'll see soon enough." He said and closed his door.

No sooner he had done that he heard again the sound of the violin.

"He is doing that on purpose." John thought angrily. "Well, then tomorrow he is going to see how it is to live together with someone like him…"

John had not slept long after Sherlock had finally gone to the bed after thirty minutes. John was woken up by his alarm clock that he had prepared so that he could stand up at five o'clock. He was sure that Sherlock would still be asleep at that time so this would be his chance.

As John stand up yawning he listened at first. To his relief he did not hear anything and when he went into the living room he could see nobody and in Sherlock's room was no light. John turned on his torch. He did not dare to turn on the big lights of the room because he might risk that Sherlock would notice him. To John's delight the jacket of his flat mate lied still in the living room, he took it and grabbed Sherlock's mobile phone. He even had been too busy to turn it off properly so John did not need the code. He smiled and put it in his trouser pocket; he would come to this later again but at first he had to prepare the living room…

A few hours later Sherlock also finally stood up, he had slept very well. He put on a T-Shirt and a pair of comfy pants and over everything his red dressing gown. He had forgotten his blue one the day before in the living room. He opened the door of his room and went directly into the living room.

"What are you doing?"

John did lie on the sofa, wearing Sherlock's blue dressing gown and in his hands he had his mobile phone. When Sherlock asked his question John did not react at all on it and just continued to type on the phone.

Sherlock looked at him surprised for a moment and then saw what had happened to the living room. The mirror was covered in all kinds of pictures, notes and papers but Sherlock could not remember that he was working on a case at the moment.

"What's that about?" he asked and pointed to the mirror.

"What?" John replied after a moment of silence. "Oh, I'm working on Lestrade's case that you didn't want to take."

"And why do you use my mobile phone?" Sherlock asked at once. "How did _you _even find the code out?"

"I didn't have to." John said calmly. "It's not my fault when you leave your stuff lying around."

"And why are you using it?" Sherlock asked.

"Mine was in the bedroom." John answered naturally.

Sherlock did not know what he should say. This had to be some kind of bad joke.

"Okay John, why are you doing this?"

"What?" John asked completely clueless.

"This!" said Sherlock and was becoming angry with the time.

John ignored him and looked at the phone again. Sherlock did not reply anything and went into the kitchen. At least in here everything looked normal but when he opened the fridge he saw a jumper lying inside it!

"John, what's your jumper doing in the fridge?" Sherlock called into the living room.

"I'm examining how long it takes to die of exposure when you are just wearing such a jumper." John answered. "Ah, since you're standing at the fridge: I think we are out of milk, you have to buy new one."

"And why are you not doing that?" Sherlock said, gritting his teeth.

Again John did not answer. Slowly this all started to become too much for Sherlock, John just wanted to provoke him, because he couldn't bear a bit of violin playing in the night.

"I know what you're doing." Sherlock said when he went back into the living room and sad down. "You want to retaliate for waking you up in the night, so you want to show me what a terrible flat mate I am."

"Obviously" John replied.

Sherlock opened his eyes. Did he not just hear something? He lay for a moment with opened eyes in his bed and listened. There it was again! A slow, buzzing sound that seemed to come out of the living room. But suddenly it became bad! Really bad! Those senseless connected notes hurt Sherlock in his ears! He jumped out of his bed, threw the door open and ran with big steps into the living room.

"It's half past two, Sherlock. You are going to wake everybody up when you continue to make such a noise."

There John said in Sherlock's black armchair, in one hand his violin and in the other the bow for it.

"Why are you playing on my violin?" Sherlock asked angrily.

"In the night I get all my inspirations." John replied with a sly grin.

Sherlock did not answer. He could not take it anymore, it had last the whole day but this was now the end.

"Okay, you won!" Sherlock suddenly called out. "I will stop waking you up in the night with my violin!"

John stood up, gave him the violin and the bow and said:

"Good"

The next night

John startled out of his bed. A loud bang had jerked him out of his sleep. He threw back the blanket, opened the door of his room and went into the kitchen. There was Sherlock with a burner, a protective mask and a smoking petri dish in his hands. John starred at him with a shocked face.

"What?" Sherlock said and took the mask out of his face. "I said I wouldn't wake you with my violin."


End file.
